Hey buddy Wade Barrett One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Wade Barrett & O/C - using the WWE superstars reall names in this. Hope you like it :)


"Think about what my name would be if I married Heath." Milli said trying to get attention once again. "Milli Millar." I looked at her unimpressed then looked back at Alexi. She repeated it. "Milli Millar." Getting feed up with her I turned back around.

"So? If I married Stu, my name would be Bennett, Bennett." I lied; kind of – my ring name is Bennett. I don't like people knowing my real name in case a fan found out what my home number was, my family or my home address, I don't know how many people have stressed that to me, e.g.; my folks.

Only the Corre and Alexi know my real name. Milli huffed and stomped out of the Diva's locker room, Alexi's laughed made me look at her. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Liar." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said while pulling up my right knee pad, Alexi has been my best friend for over 18 years but we act like sisters even the fighting kind sometimes. We get along a lot better then I do with my own sister.

"You two are so mean to her." Melina said as she walked out of the showers.

"How are we mean to her after what she has done?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alexi chimed in "She is the one that slept with Kelly Kelly's boyfriend while they were still together." For some reason Barbra prefers to be called Kelly. I don't know why she just doesn't change her name.

"But I feel sorry for her, she just wants friends." I scoff.

"Well, she should have thought of that before she bashed Layla all over a bar tenders phone number." I said now I don't really like Kelly or Layla but there is a line that even I wouldn't cross to hit them.

"Can you two at least try to be nice to her?"

"No." Alexi said not thinking once again; one of her best assets.

"Melina, if you what her to have friends, why don't you go and be her buddy, cause you are the only one that cares about her." I said after a few seconds of thinking of the right words. Melina rolled her eyes, grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

"As I said I feel sorry for her." Melina raised her voice form the bath room so we could hear.

"Well, I don't." I mumbled. Alexi let it slide.

"God, she is weird. She hates Milli just as much as the rest of us." Alexi said; I sighed shrugging.

"She just doesn't wanna show it I guess. Maybe because she was in the same boat when she was with Batista; even though nothing happened between them; do you remember the crap she copped from everyone?" *KNOCK KNOCK* I stood and opened the door, turned back around to face Alexi.

"Hey, we need you in the locker room." Heath said as I had my back turned to him,

"Careful at how you say something's, my legs have minds of their own and don't like being told what to do you know." I joked with the southern man.

"Ok, Um... Paul and I need to talk about our 8 mixed tag match with you two in our locker room." I smirked at Alexi as she stood.

"I don't feel like walking." She always did this to Heath, either they would have to come to us or Heath would have to carry her... She is extremely lazy but once she is in that ring she is so different.

"Come on." Heath rolled eyes and picked her up as I picked up my bag and followed them to the CORRE's locker room. I pushed in front of Heath opening the door; letting it swing and hit the wall.

"Hello my loves." I cheerily sung as I stepped through the doorway.

"Hey girls." Paul Jr. said happily sitting on his butt.

"Hey Pauli." Alexi jumped down from Heath's arms to sit on her boyfriends lap and kissed his lips.

"EW!" I did a grossed out dance making it seem like my skin crawling at the sight of Paul and Alexi. They have been together for 3 years and still as in love as they were day one.

"Hey Kate." Stu said making my heart flutter.

"How are you?" I asked the handsome English man.

"Not bad, thank you and how are you?" I nodded my head not bad.

"Congratulations on getting the title." I said patting the title on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Now, you just got to keep it." Heath joked.

"Shut up." Stu replied.

"I need to get a drink." Heath stated and walked away. The way Paul and Alexi were looking at each other I knew I should stop them from going any further while they are at work.

"Are we going to talk about work?" I asked clearly at them.

"What about it?" Paul said all lovely not looking away from Alexi's eyes it was like he was hypnotised.

"Our match?"

"That can wait." Paul stood picking up Alexi and walking out of his locker room, I huffed and sat next to Stu.

"I tried." I sighed. He chuckled. "Idiots." I said as I crossed my arms.

"They are in love." Stu defended them.

"I know but do they have to rub it into everyone faces?" I asked clearly jealous. Don't get me wrong I am happy for them, I just wish I could be like that with someone I love and they love me back, god knows who it would be if I had my way.

"Jealous, are we?"

"I don't know about you Stu but for me... yes. You wouldn't know but it's very hard to find a guy that loves you no matter what, and doesn't turn into an asshole after the first time you two sleep together." Stu laughs at me.

"If you look hard enough; it's not that hard." He defended his gender.

"But you don't know until you have had sex with them and then if you have sex with everyone looking for the right man then you will be called a slut and you'd be the dictionary meaning to it too." I said not caring that he was a man. He only laughed before saying;

"You'll find the right guy... who knows maybe he is just waiting for you." I looked at him trying to see through his sweet words but couldn't find a thing but what he said. "What?" He looked at me looking at me.

"Are you picking on me?" I asked; lightly offended.

"No." I looked at him suspicious. He chuckled "What?"

"It feels like you are picking on me." I pouted.

"How?"

"Saying that the right guy is out there waiting for me... why doesn't he come to find me?" I pouted. "Why is it always up to the female to find him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he might be waiting for you to relax." I scoff.

"What do you mean relax?" I asked him. "I am relaxed." I raise my voice; jokingly.

"You know, you seem to have a one track mind; like with Milli and Heath dating, you are set on breaking them up."

"No I'm not. I just don't like him being with her... knowing what she has done." I place my hands in my lap. "She is going to hurt him, I can feel it, and so does Lexi."

"Maybe the guy that you're meant to be with thinks you like him if he is around and won't make the move then."

"What do you mean?" I sound offended though I'm not.

"Well, I know that you don't like Heath in that way but not everyone knows that you think of him like a brother and the way that you act when he talks about Milli and in front of anyone and everyone; you crack it, say a few things and then walk away." I look at Stu; listening the meaning of his words. "Anyone that doesn't know you that well would think you were jealous that she is with him." I scoff once again to the English man.

"That may be true that people think that but they all know what she did when Kelly was dating what's-his-face. I'm just trying look out for Heath. I don't want him to get too involved with her and then get his heart broken. Everyone knows what she is like and he still is going out with her." I defended myself.

"Don't have a go at me; I was just letting you know that some guys' maybe 'the one' could think that." I sighed.

"Sorry." We sat there in silence for a few seconds. Stu grabbed his wrestling elbow pads and pulled one on to his left arm; having trouble with it, I grabbed it from him; while pulling it up his arm I ask him, "Would you go out with me?" I pause for a second. "Not like that but you know if I was just someone on the street and not a weirdo." I laughed. "Would you? I just would like to know."

"Yeah; I would." I smiled feeling a little better about myself.

"Thanks." I smile and just waited till Heath got back so we could talk about our match, god knows we wouldn't see Alexi or Paul till it was time for our match; I doubt it.

I tagged myself in to face Brie Bella. I threw a punch that connected with her jaw bone, as her head swung back from the impact, Stu cheered really loud making my attention go to him; he never gets that loud, a foot connect with my belly; that was enough to bring me back to the match. She then returned the punch I gave to her. My head swung back too, I lost my footing but I managed to kicked her right knee cap making her fall with me, I lost my breath for a minute as she fell on top of me, I rolled us over and punched her in her face over and over again, then pushed my elbow into her jaw bone as I went for the pin; looking out into the crowd.

"What the hell was that?" Alexi asked me as she got in the ring. I was fuming. I just lost our match thanks to Milli. The anger grew in me as I watched her walk up the ramp raising Nikki and Brie's hands, "Bennett?" I looked up at Alexi with rage in my eyes as I sat on my ass in the ring. "What happened?" Alexi asked me again. I stood quickly.

"I don't know... why didn't you have my back?" I pushed her into Heath's chest.

"I was being held down by Nikki on the mats out on the floor, so I don't know what happened."

"We lost the match; that's what!" I screamed and pushed her again.

"What are you doing?" Alexi yelled back at me.

"I'm done." I went to walk out of the ring, when she grabbed my elbow, I swung around and punched her; my fist connected to her cheek, she looked off into the crowd, and I kicked her in the stomach and planted her face into the canvas via a DDT; with THE CORRE just looking on. I rolled out of the ring and up the ramp.

I don't know why but that was one thing the GM wanted Alexi and I to do tonight if nothing else. I just hope that it won't be long until we get to work together again, maybe if Lexi becomes a face now because of my actions, maybe I could become a face sometime soon and we can become the tag team again. I hope. I love working with her.

I lay on my bed; on my side; listening to Broken home by papa roach, just because that was the song playing on my IPod and I couldn't be stuffed to change it. Steph messaged me earlier today saying that Alexi was going to have a title match and go in that direction in her career and I will be a little behind by a few months to have a fued with Milli and a few other girls but by the time of Summer Slam in 4 months, we will get to face each other for the title and start our every own fued.

I got tapped on the shoulder making me jump, I looked to see Stu. I took my head phones out of my ears and smiled.

"Hi." I spoke.

"Hey... you were good tonight." I continued to smile.

"Thanks you too. Glad you kept the title and got to be at ring side." He sat on the edge of my bed. I wiggled so I was sitting up.

"Thanks." He smiled kindly which was very rare for the English man,

"You should smile more." I spoke softly. He lightly chuckled.

"Why?" He asked; I shrugged.

"I like it when people smile. It makes me happy." I smiled at him like a dork.

"You know I was thinking about what we talked about in the locker room today." I tried to remember what we were talking.

"HA!" I quickly closed my mouth as that was louder then I planned. "Were you thinking that I need to stop being emotional?" I joked... somewhat. He shook his head.

"No, I was thinking that I answered your question but I didn't get to ask one."

"Oh yeah?" I was intrigued. "Go for it."

"Would you date me?" I blushed and nodded. "And you're not just saying that because I said I would?" I laughed.

"Stu, I d wouldn't be blushing if I didn't mean it you tool." He smiled once again.

"Don't call me a tool." He had a slight playfully tone in his voice.

"Tool." He jumped on to me playfully tackling me, I screamed as he tickled me being him to stop, I was trapped under his weight. I flung my body around trying to get away, only to fall off the bed laughing; Stu fell as well, we wrestled each other playfully; I won by sitting on Stu's stomach, I flexed my biceps' jokingly.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked catching me off guard.

"What?" I looked down at him.

"You heard me." I stood up off of him; he stood as I thought.

"Are you for real?" He nodded, a laugh slipped out as everything that he had said today was about him. "Why me?"

"Because, there is something about you that I don't know what it is but it's driving me crazy about you. I've tried not feeling how I do but there is no control and when you asked me today if I would go out with you I thought that it was my chance... so will you?" My heart fluttered.

"Don't tell me that you love me." I whispered to myself; hoping that isn't where he is going with this. My stomach is flipping over itself.

"I won't till you tell me." He placed his hands on my cheeks; cupping my face.

"I can't. I'm sorry..." I felt sick.

"Why?" He asked stroking my cheeks.

"Because you're my sisters..."

"Kaitlin, listen to me... your sister and I didn't do anything, the only reason why we went out was to stop her ex from following her, trust me." My heart still sunk.

"But..."

"But what? I like you and you like me right?" I nodded. "Then that's all that matters. You had to get used to your sister moving to Australia without her talking to you about it and she doesn't even have feelings for me. I never had feeling for her, it was only to scare the guy away; I swear." He almost begged that plus his accent was hot... really hot.

There was nothing else really stopping me from saying yes... I can always e-mail Leah and ask her if she is ok with it. I looked at Stu and my heart fluttered back to where it was meant to be. I nodded; hoping he was the right man for me.

"Really?" I nodded once again; I don't know why I was lost for words. He kissed my lips. My sister better be ok with it... if not; too bad because if every kiss of his is like that, I can't go without it for the rest of my live... Maybe Heath and Milli should be together. I pull out of the kiss.

"Promise not to be a jerk afterwards?"

"Promise." His English accent runs through my head. I smirk; looking into Stu's eyes, I lean up and kiss his lips.


End file.
